


Only For You

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: When Joe wakes up alone in the middle of the night, he goes looking for Nicky. When he finds him, his heart his once again filled with all the love he feels for him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I'm completely new to the fandom, watched the movie only two days ago and while I have some issues with parts of it, I absolutely adore Joe and Nicky. I didn't think I would write anything about them so soon, but here we are. It didn't turn out quite like I wanted, but I still like it.  
> I hope you enjoy my little story, too, and let me know what you think! :)

**Only For You**

Joe wakes up to an empty bed. The mattress beside him is cold, so Nicky must've gotten up some time ago. He isn't worried per se, knows they are safe here and Nicky is somewhere in the house. But he gets up anyway, needs to see his beloved with his own eyes. That he is breathing and alive.

Walking through the dark and empty corridor, the old floorboards creek under his feet while the rest of the house is completely silent and dark. Even outside it's pitch black, the moon and the stars hiding behind a thick wall of clouds.

Joe doesn't mind the darkness. He distinctly remembers being scared of it as a child, back when he did know nothing of the world. Over the centuries, he has come to appreciate the dark of the night. It's like a comforting cloak around his shoulders that offers him safety and protection should he be in need of it. Most of the times, he isn't.

All the comfort he can't live without, he finds in Nicky's arms. All the security he requires, Nicky's love gives him. All the protection he needs, Nicky's strength provides him.

Nicolo is the eternal light in his life that guides him through everything the world throws at them.

He smiles at his own thoughts, knows that Nicky would fondly roll his eyes at him if he could hear him.

_"You're a romantic, amore mio."_

_"Only for you, hayati."_

Joe keeps walking through the house, his desire to see his love growing stronger with every step. He makes his way downstairs, walks by the empty kitchen where the smell of their dinner still lingers in the air, when he finally sees a small stream of light coming from the living room.

The moment he steps into the light and lays eyes on Nicky, a smile breaks out on his face and calmness washes over him. Leaning against the door frame, he is content to just watch for awhile. Marveling at the beauty and wonder that is the man he once was taught to hate. Looking at him, Joe feels nothing but love fill every fiber of his being.

He watches as Nicky sits in the dim light of a lamp, a torn shirt on his knees, needle and thread in his hands, mending the holes and rips in the fabric with tender care. His face scrunched up in concentration.

He doesn't have to do this. Doesn't even do this because the shirt holds any particular value for him. Sometimes, Nicky just needs to mend things, needs to repair something without it taking much effort. Needs the gratification that comes with creating something with your own two hands.

Joe watches him. Watches Nicky's delicate hands as his fingers lead the needle through the soft material. Hands that are deadly in battle. Hands that have killed so many people, Joe himself included. That have undoubtedly brought pain and suffering to many.

But also ones that have saved and have brought salvation. Hands that have wandered over Joe's body in feather-light touches, setting his skin on fire. Caressing and loving, even after a millennia together.

"You're distracting me," Nicky says without looking up, having sensed Joe's presence long before now.

"I'm just standing here."

Nicky looks up at him, a soft smile on his face that has Joe's heart beating faster.

"Exactly. I can't concentrate when you look at me."

"Then you shouldn't be able to concentrate on anything most of the time."

"Who says I am?" Nicky's voice is gentle and quiet and Joe has to resist the urge to kiss the smile off his face.

"You expect me to not look at you anymore, habibi? That is asking the sun not to rise in the morning, the stars and the moon not to shine at night. I will always look at you, roohy."

Nicky's smile reaches into the deepest corners of Joe's soul.

"You're a romantic, amore mio."

"Only for you, hayati," Joe replies and crosses the room, unable to stay away any longer. Nicky reaches out a hand and pulls Joe towards him. Into a kiss that is what they are to each other. Everything and more. Sealing a love they have shared for a thousand lifetimes. A love that is eternal and everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> amore mio – my love  
> hayati – my life  
> habibi – love  
> roohy – my soul


End file.
